


역시 단문

by vvishop



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	역시 단문

불보다는 숯 덩어리 같은 화를 뿜어내던 찰스는 체스를 두면서 말했다. 어떻게 너는 자신에게 그렇게 할 수 있느냐고. 하마터면 영영 백악관 지하에 갇혀 지낼 뻔 하지 않았느냐고. 네 자신이 그리도 중하지 않느냐고. 에릭이 말했다. 나에게 중요한 것이 무엇이지? 찰스는 입술을 비뚜름 올렸다. 네게 중요한 것은 너와 네 형제자매라고 부르는 우월한 뮤턴트들의 영속이겠지. 에릭은 이마에 지층 같은 주름을 만들고는 하나씩 매만졌다. 찰스가 에릭의 여왕을 가져가고 에릭은 게임을 끝내버렸다. 에릭이 반듯하게 소파에 눕고 찰스는 행크가 가져온 약병에 주사기를 꽂았다. 에릭의 아마포 같은 목소리가 흘렀다. 네가 그 머저리 같은 선택을 멈추면 알게 될 거야. 찰스는 주사바늘을 정맥에 꽂으며 이를 악물었다. 다시는 네 머릿속을 보지 않겠어. 며칠이 흐르고 약기운이 떨어졌을 때 찰스는 무력하게 바닥을 구르고 말았다. 세상에서 제일 무거운 것은 제 하반신이었다. 의자를 움켜쥐자 의자가 몸 위로 떨어졌다. 맙소사. 젠장. 모두의 고통어린 목소리가 쟁쟁 귓전을 울렸다. 찰스에게서는 신음이 흘렀지만 뇌 안은 온통 비명이었다. 멀지 않은 곳에서 이름을 부르는 소리가 들렸다. 찰스 이그재비어. 찰스. 이그재비어. 기어가듯이 들어간 머릿속에는 연필로 펜으로 오트밀로 빵으로 벽 위로 허공에 바닥에 벽돌에 천장에 침대에 베개에 이불에 빼곡하게 적힌 이름이 있었다. 찰스 이그재비어. 찰스. 이그재비어. 에릭의 마음이 찰스를 돌아보았다. 안녕. 나의 오랜 친구.


End file.
